


Remember Me

by AlpacasOfWonderland



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: AU, Secret Agent, alternative universe, and very agent, kpop, mention of fight injury and blood, minsung if you really squint, secret agent AU, stray kids - Freeform, they are very secret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 05:14:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20868755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlpacasOfWonderland/pseuds/AlpacasOfWonderland
Summary: "I won't die just like this. Stray Kids nine or none, isn't that right?"orA Stray Kids secret agent au, with not much secret agenting.





	Remember Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there!  
I hope you will like the story. The idea came when I was listening to Victon's Remember Me, hence the name. While listening to the song, I came up with the basic story and then I took my time to write it. Without further ado, let's begin!

Jisung ran through the empty hallways, praying in silence, that he won't be late. In their world being late meant death. Or in slightly better cases, serious injuries. In other words it meant, that no mistakes were allowed in life.

As he turned the corner, the boy froze. The bloody floor shocked him, he wasn't able to turn away, not to mention continue running. He hoped for the best, but deep inside him, something broke. _It can't be, right?_

When he heard Chan shouting in his earpiece, he forced himself to run by the blood. They couldn't afford to waste time.

On his way Jisung saw some doors; he always stopped to open them in a hurry, but (un)fortunately he never found anything. The hope within him grew with every seconds and every empty room.

He found the last door on the floor; it was the biggest out of them all. It was a brown, neatly decorated mahogany door. The boy didn't hesitate, he pushed it immediately, a bit surprised, that the door in front of him wasn't locked. At first nothing interesting caught his eyes, but then a guy in all black walked out of the shadows, followed by a chuckle. The man was way too familiar for Jisung.

"M-Minho hyung...?"

"How nice, a reunion." The younger boy could hear the voice, but couldn't find its owner. "I'm sorry to break the moment, it won't last long anyway. Minho or not, the name doesn't matter. For now, he is my new soldier." The man kept on talking, while Jisung just stared at his Hyung. "Let me say, your leader trained him well; not only his body, but also his mind! It was hard to get him under control, but every human being has their own weak points."

"What did he do to him? Jisung! Hey, answer me! I can't see, you remember? Jisung!" He could hear Chan shouting in his earpiece, but couldn't get a word out. He also heard as the others asked the same things while running. He knew his friends were on their way; they would get there eventually. But he couldn't get out a word, not for explaining at least.

"You can't be serious. He's our Minho, he won't follow a crazy man like you. Hyung, wake up! Look at me, it's your annoying dongsaeng, who you love even if you won't say it!" The older boy's face remained calm, his look was cold; he was looking straight into Jisung's eyes without any emotions.

"Useless, pretty boy. He don't know you anymore. He only listens to my voice, he follows my orders. Your voice is only good for him to find you. And then, he will catch you; or kill you, depending on my command."

The enemy still didn't show himself, the room had only Minho and Jisung in it. It looked like a typical research laboratory, but the tables missed the chemicals and the equipment. That made Jisung's heart tremble; it felt like the room represented Minho's current state. Empty, but still showing the main characteristics.

"Give him back." The boy breathed out, looking at the older male with a broken expression.

"Too late~" the unknown person singsonged. "Now if you don't have anything else to say... Minho, Attack!"

And that was the first moment, that his expression changed. He frowned, looking like someone, who's read to kill. And that was exactly the case, Jisung knew. Not wasting any seconds, Minho took off, aiming directly at the younger boy. He didn't even try to hold himself back; he wasn't in his right mind anymore.

A fight broke out between the two of them, which mainly consisted of Minho attacking like crazy and Jisung defending himself, not wanting to hurt the other. He was thinking the whole time though. What can he do to save both of them? He dodged one of Minho's hit, while trying to kick out his legs from underneath him. He might can pin him to the ground until the others get there.

"Hyung, Remember Me!" Just as he finished the sentence, Minho pulled out one of his combat knives. And at this point Jisung freaked out. He most probably can't fight against the boy without hurting him - not to mention that the older was the best at fighting with a knife in their team. He had no time to think, Minho immediately continued to attack him with full power.

Jisung fought back pretty well, pulling out his own knife, but still only defending himself. Their movements were fast, their form were beautiful - if it hadn't been for the knives, you would think they were dancing. Stepping back and forth together, hands moving professionally - they were perfectly in synch.

Jisung felt the stress building up in him; he was already quite tired because of the fight, while Minho was moving like in the beginning. The elder boy suddenly knocked out the weapon from Jisung's hand and was now aiming at his heart with his own knife. Jisung raised his hand, so the blade pierced his forearm instead of his chest. He cried out loudly from the pain, but he couldn't do much. If he didn't have such reflexes, he would be probably dead with a hole in his chest.

At this point Minho stopped in his movement for a few seconds. His expression didn't change a bit, but that moment of silence was enough for the younger male to hear a sound. A sound which came from behind of Minho, and Jisung knew exactly what it was - the clicking of a gun.

He didn't think much, he grabbed the other's arm and pulled him towards himself, then pushing him on the ground quickly and hardly, not caring about the pain he may cause. (It went pretty easily given the fact, that the boy - now laying on the floor - lost his balance during the movements.)

Having a clear view, Jisung could see a man with a vendetta mask on, wearing all black, and holding up a gun. But just as he looked up, he already felt the pain in his chest. He didn't registered much after this point. He heard someone shouting his name, he saw the man in front of him collapse and he also felt his own body fall to the ground.

As he lay there, he saw blurred faces, he heard muffled voices and he felt some touches in the distance. The whole experience was like being underwater; you are there, but nothing can reach you fully. Jisung liked being in the water. It was peaceful and he could feel the waves caressing him. And now he also felt at peace. _Dying isn't that bad after all, is it? You can rest while enjoying the embrace of the water, right?_

"Jisung!"

Minho woke up to a screech. He didn't remember anything, after the moment he stepped in the big room. He was laying on his stomach, which was weird, so he immediately looked up. He first noticed his team standing in the doorway; in the front there stood Hyunjin, who just screamed out....Jisung? Processing this info, while the others rushed in the room, he sat up and looked behind him. He then noticed his teammate laying next to him on his back - he was covered in blood, his chest barely moved and his eyes were fuzzy. Minho's brain barely proceeded this while he crawled toward Jisung. His hands began to tremble. Seeing their friend dying in front of them was something they were prepared for; but they never thought that one day it would really happen. And all of them had the same thought; that day couldn't be it. It couldn't be the day, when they become eight instead of nine. They need to fight for their comrade. Their friend. _Their family._

Whit that in mind, they acted quickly. While Woojin was pressing on Jisung's wound, Chan grabbed a bandage from the little bag on his thigh - he was prepared at all time. Hyunjin was also kneeling next to them, fidgeting with his fingers; he was there, ready to do anything if asked. Minho was also with them, tightly holding the younger's left hand, hoping, that he would stay conscious.

Meanwhile Changbin and Felix were taking care of the other guy on the floor - the moment the group stepped in the room, one of them - Seungmin - threw his knife at him; aiming perfectly. The man fell to the ground like a doll, but he didn't die; they needed him. To be more specific, they needed his answers. The boys grabbed him by his hands and dragged him towards the door, where the two youngest were waiting with some ropes, and also a bandage - they couldn't let him die before they could question him, right?

"J-Jisungie... Don't you dare leave us!" Minho's voice was quiet; he begged for the the younger to stay, rather than ordered him.

At his words it seemed, that his eyes focused a bit, concentrating on the boys above him.

Jisung laughed; but it was dry and humorless. The boys in the room all looked at him. It was painful for them to hear this sound; it wasn't like Jisung at all. They knew it meant something.

"I'm glad you're back hyungie." His breathing was unstable and groggy. It was clear, that he was in pain. "Don't look at me with those eyes." Jisung breathed out, taking a break after the sentence. "I won't die just like this. Stray Kids nine or none, isn't that right?" He smiled widely, wincing as the movement triggered a wave of pain through his body.

"That's right, hyung." Their maknae answered him, smiling sadly. The others were nodding along, every one of them standing and kneeling around the boy. Hearing his words, Jisung closed his eyes, still smiling; but this smile was a tired one. He sighed, and didn't talk after this. The others knew, he was unconscious; he passed out because of the loss of blood. They knew, since his chest was lightly moving up and down. Still, they freaked out. Their friend's injury was serious; serious enough, that the boy couldn't stay awake. They needed to act, to bring Jisung to a safe place, where he could be taken care of and rest. With those words in mind, they acted. Woojin turned around, waiting for Chan and Hyunjin to lay Jisung onto his back. The latter two did their best to place him carefully onto the elder's shoulders.

Minho, not letting go of the hand of the boy, slowly stood up with the others. The group moved quickly and quietly, making their way out of the building, towards the van standing at the entrance. Their boss knew exactly what had been happening in there, therefore he immediately sent a car for them.

Jisung hated flying. It was scary, and he always felt lonely during the rides. Flying alone back and forth between Korea and Malaysia made those feelings stronger - he had been sent to the latter country many times; trainings had been held there for him. (The members of their team had been assigned to different countries, having different areas to develop.)

And now he felt like flying. It was dark and he was alone. He also felt that strange feeling, which occurs during takeoff and landing. Jisung was scared. The darkness around him wasn't the only reason for that; the pain in his chest and arm didn't help him to calm down either. He felt the panic spread through his body, while he wasn't able to do anything against it; he couldn't even feel his breathing, let alone normalizing it. He was panicking, trying to break out of the darkness and get back his senses. After a time - it could be seconds, or even hours; in that dark place time didn't exist - he suddenly calmed down. He didn't feel anything, his mind became blurry and then he wasn't able to think anymore. He was once again unconscious.

In reality the time Jisung spent panicking were only a few minutes; as much as a nurse needed to get to him and inject some sedatives into his IV. His inner suffering and panic attack were shown to the outside as the increasing of his heart rate (noticeable on the ECG). The two boys sitting by Jisung's bed at that moment (Minho, who didn't leave his side since they were allowed to see him in his room, and Chan, who just replaced a tired Woojin an hour or two earlier, so the eldest can go home and rest) immediately called in the nurse from the corridor. They were pretty freaked out, not knowing what had triggered their friend's mind.

When the room was peaceful once again, the nurse informed them, that this was a good sign; Jisung could wake up in a few hours. The boys, after hearing those words, decided to call the others and let them know about the situation. Every one of them wanted to go back to the hospital (even Woojin, who had only slept for half an hour before the call), to be there for their friend.

They had been waiting for days; when they first got to the hospital, they were horrified with the thought, that Jisung might won't wake up. After a doctor assured them, that he will survive and he will be fine, most of them calmed down. Since then the members staying at the hospital (and also their numbers) always changed. Once they could go and visit Jisung in his room (two days after the incident), two members were allowed to be by his side. One place was taken from the beginning (Minho didn't move an inch; he only went to the bathroom, when the others literally dragged him out of the room), while the second person in the room wasn't the same for more than four hours.

It was the sixth day already; they had six long days without their sunshine, without their happy virus. The eight boy didn't have any jobs; the boss knew they wouldn't be able to work flawlessly until Jisung wakes up. This way they were finally able to rest a bit. But of course, Minho looked worse than ever before.

_He still hasn't woken up. He lays here unconsciously, and it's my mistake. He may never wake up, just because I'm not good enough. It wouldn't happen, if I had worked harder, if I had been mentally stronger._

Minho's head were full of thoughts. None of them were positive. He was convinced, that Jisung got hurt because of him; he didn't want to be in a good shape, while his friend were laying there injured, not even able to open his eyes.

Minho had been scared. He had been scared, when Jisung's ECG had begun to beep; he had thought, that the boy's heart had stopped, not recognizing the accelerated sounds. His mind had made him believe, that the sound had been the sign of death. He had only recognized the difference, when Chan had gotten back with a nurse; their sudden appearance had shaken him out of the trance.

As the woman and Chan were out of the room - the latter only left to make a phone call - Minho reached over to grab Jisung's hand. He held it tightly, not wanting to let go until the younger boy regained consciousness. Hope returned to him, as he also felt slightly better - the boy's future wasn't totally ruined because of him.

The room had nine boys in it. It was pretty small, hence really uncomfortable for most of them. The eight visitor were sharing five chairs; they mostly tried to fit them, but since it seemed impossible, two of them - at the moment Changbin and Seungmin - had to sit in the others lap, if they didn't want to stand until the next change.

Jisung, laying in the middle, had the most space for himself; obviously, since the hospital room had him as the patient. He was on the verge of waking up; he was stirring, and his brows were constantly furrowed. It had been like that for a few minutes, and the others were anticipating him to open his eyes. Which slowly, but surely happened. When his body flinched, they all looked at his face; and they were met with a pair of squinting, tired eyes.

All of them had a hard time holding back their tears; most of them were already crying, having tears of happiness on their faces.

Jisung just smiled while closing his eyes.

"Hello!" That was all he said.

Opening his eyes was a big fight against his body. He was in pain, and forcing his eyelids open was a big work, which resulted in the increasing of his tiredness. As he succeeded, he looked around the other boys, who were standing in a circle around him. The light was too bright for him, so Jisung closed his eyes while smiling; and the only sentence he could say out loud consisted of a weak hello. But this one word was enough for the other boys to throw themselves onto him. At this point every one of them were crying, not even trying to hide their emotions. Only one sentence was floating around in their heads; he finally woke up.

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*

It had been three months since the incident and Jisung had finally fully recovered. The scar on his chest hadn't disappeared, but it had healed to the point, that it didn't hurt anymore, even if he pushed himself a bit harder. That also meant, that after all those times, he was able to get back to work. The others had smaller jobs to take care of without him, while he was resting at home (after getting released from the hospital) and getting better day by day. But the group made sure, that he wasn't alone even for a minute; they didn't want him to feel lonely and they also wanted to help his recovery with helping him out during the days.

The one staying with him the most was Minho; he couldn't help but feel guilty. He blamed himself for Jisung's injury, so he wanted to make sure, that the younger boy gets better as fast as possible. Even when he was already moving around without help, and wasn't flinching at every step he made, Minho made sure to be next to him when Jisung was put under his care.

That's why once Jisung was released from the hospital an the boys needed to left for work, he was the first to stay at home with their injured friend. As soon as they were by themselves, he sat down next to the other boy and began to talk about how sorry he was, how he wants that the whole thing didn't happen, how he would gladly be in his place, laying there injured instead; how he didn't want to cause him an injury, which could have even cost Jisung's life.

When Minho finished, the younger boy just rolled his eyes at him and gave him a small ted talk about how it wasn't his mistake, since he couldn't help getting brainwashed and also how he would do the same to any of their comrades (family members), as many times as needed. And with this they ended up as a hugging mess on the bed (they moved carefully, so Jisung won't hurt himself).

When the others got home, they found them in the same position, Minho holding a peacefully sleeping Jisung in his arms, himself barely awake. But the sleeping boy almost immediately jolted awake at the arrival of the others. That made Minho freak out and scream out in surprise. Which of course the rest found very funny and that caused them all to become a laughing mess.

After their laughing fit was over, they decided on having a movie night; they brought blankets and pillows to the living room and all nine of them were cuddling each other. They felt happy. They were once again together, all of them safe and sound and hopefully that won't change any time soon. Stray Kids nine or none. That's their motto.

_Friendship is like a flower. Some understands how to take care of it properly, but some needs help to maintain their state. Once it gets hard to care for it, fighting to keep it alive is useless. If you need to fight, then it's already too late. Handle your flowers, your friendships carefully; and make them always bloom._

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is @alpacasofwonderland, you can find other stories and edits there.


End file.
